


Overtime

by glamaphonic



Series: Most Like an Arch [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They still stay late more often than they like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pheonee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pheonee).



They still stay late more often than they’d like.

Static from Fuery’s radio is their only company, remnants of a political talk show they mostly ignored.

Riza flexes her fingers and rubs her eyes at regular intervals. Roy has done little but watch her for twenty minutes.

She raises an eyebrow when he goes to the radio. Piano and strings drift out across the room.

"We’re working," she says as he pulls her into the circle of his arms.

"We’re taking a break."

He hums along, slightly off-key. Riza’s eyes slip closed when her cheek presses against his shoulder.


End file.
